


Cake for the King

by nikomiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikomiel/pseuds/nikomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata is overprotective of his bag (who the hell carries a cake in there anyway?) kagehina-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake for the King

Hinata had been weird all day.   
And by weird, he meant weird even for Hinata, who was twice the normal standard of ‘weird’.

For starters, he hadn’t raced Kageyama to school like normal. Then, when he tripped over his own bag getting up from lunch, he’d acted like somebody died (“Oh no! Oh NO!” “Relax, idiot, you didn’t break your leg!”). And when a stray volleyball had zipped past his satchel at practice, he’d rounded on the culprit (Asahi) with an uncharacteristic expression of thunderous fury.   
Noya had cracked up. Asahi looked like he was going to cry.

When they were leaving the gym, hobbling a little after the particularly vigorous session, Suga gave Hinata a knowing wink. “We’ll see you guys later!” he called over his shoulder, casually shoving Tanaka and Noya forward as they looked back with smug smiles.  
Kageyama looked at his partner, puzzled, as they prepared to walk home.  
“What was that abooo……wha…..” the sentence died in his throat as Hinata grabbed his shoulder, red-faced.

“Close your eyes.”

WHAT.

Kageyama could only stare at him, wordless and gaping in a very attractive sort of way.  
“Hah? Are you going to hit me, dumbass?!” Or… no. shut up, idiot brain, of course he’s not going to kiss you. he’s not THAT weird.  
Is he?  
Hinata huffed in response and grabbed at Kageyama’s hands, slapping them over his eyes.   
“Keep them there, Bakayama! Hang on… just gotta….”  
Kageyama’s heart was beating so loudly that for a wild moment he wondered if Hinata could hear it. What if he leans in… do I lean in? Do I slap him and run? Or…

“Okay! Now you can look!” 

His internal panicking juddered to a halt.  
With a sigh, he removed his hands, and opened his eyes.

He stared in amazement.

Hinata, bypassing pink and turning beetroot, had his head bent forward in embarrassment and a large container in his outstretched hands. In the container was…  
“Imadeyouacakehappybirthday.”

Hinata didn't say it so much as blurt it out in one long word. Kageyama blinked.  
“What?”

“I made you a cake. For your birthday. We didn't forget, the others bought you all these gifts and stuff, they’re waiting at your house but they wanted me to give you your gift first.”  
“They’re.. where?”  
“At your house, preparing your… surprise… party. Crap.” He looked guiltily up at Kageyama, who rolled his eyes.

“Dumbass. People should never tell you anything.”

“I- shut up and take your cake.”

Automatically, Kageyama reached out for it, taking off the lid and peering inside.

“You carried this around all day?” That explained the weird protectiveness of his bag, and the slightly squashed areas where the cake had obviously bounced around between classes.  
The cake was a black and orange volleyball, and it actually looked edible. He was impressed until he saw…

“A crown. You put a CROWN on my cake?!” 

Hinata beamed in a smug sort of way. “Happy birthday! Hope you get treated like a ki- OUCH, KAGEYAMA DON’T SQUISH THE CAKE!”


End file.
